


art trouble

by Hatdove



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Finger Sucking, M/M, a little bit dirty but not sex, i said id write 500 words and wrote 1K lol, theres a reference to oral in there, this is descriptive i really went ham, you’re welcome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatdove/pseuds/Hatdove
Summary: Kuro stopped dead as he came across a tiny paper, almost see-through at first glance. It was a doodle of Keito’s, though Kuro wasn’t totally sure when he made it. Keito seemed to be so busy that he didn’t have time to draw anymore, but apparently that wasn’t always true.Well, ya learn somethin’ everyday.





	art trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenesage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenesage/gifts).



“Kiryu, will you come look at this for a moment? I need to make sure all of this information is correct.” Keito waved his boyfriend over, quickly pulling one of the chairs out so that Kuro could sit down. “It will only take a minute or two, just make sure I got all of this right.” Keito stretched his arms, pushing back against his chair and standing up. “I need to get a drink. You’ll probably be done before I get back.”

Kuro blinked as the lean, green-haired man walked briskly out of the room, closing the door behind him with a gentle ‘click’.  _ So elegant, really.  _ The redhead shook off his feelings of admiration, snatching the paper from Keito’s side of the desk and thumping it down in front of him. It was a general form about Akatsuki—it asked the birth dates of all three members, their most popular songs, and which merchandise products sold the best. 

“’s all fine,” Kuro muttered, before remembering that Keito had left the room.  _ I’m stupid, as usual.  _ The tall man sighed, leaning back in the office chair he was seated in—it was soft, and he finally understood why Keito liked these so much.  _ What to do, what to do?  _ Kuro tried desperately to think of something to busy himself with, but nothing immediately came to mind. 

He decided to check the desk for any other paperwork that Keito needed his help with; he was a member of Akatsuki, after all, and all of their papers shouldn’t be left only to Keito. 

“Hasumi overworks himself already,” The redhead snorted under his breath, starting to sift through stacks of paper to look for other forms.

Kuro stopped dead as he came across a tiny paper, almost see-through at first glance. It was a doodle of Keito’s, though Kuro wasn’t totally sure when he made it. Keito seemed to be so busy that he didn’t have time to draw anymore, but apparently that wasn’t always true.  _ Well, ya learn somethin’ everyday.  _

_ What is that, though…?  _

Kuro finally realized what it was. 

——————————————-

When Keito came back into the room holding a chilled, fresh Red Bull in his hand, Kuro was waiting, leaning back in his chair. The can was beaded with soft jewels of glittering precipitation, giving the impression that it was sweating. Keito sat down next to Kuro, plunking the newly-bought drink down on a coaster on his desk; typical Keito. 

“How was it? Everything is right on the form, I presume?” Keito clicked the tab on the can, and the drink crackled as he opened it up. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Kuro mumbled, looking anywhere but into Keito’s eyes.

“Hm, what’s with you?” Keito questioned with a hint of curiosity, obviously noticing his boyfriend’s current aversion to eye contact. “Hey, Kiryu?” The shorter man waved his hand in front of the redhead’s face, and Kuro’s eyes broke contact with the desk, glancing up at him instead. Kuro looked at the desk again. 

“Seriously, what is—“ Oh.  _ Oh.  _

Keito’s face blanched as he followed Kuro’s gaze and realized which drawing his boyfriend had accidentally uncovered. His hand flew up to his mouth and he turned to Kuro, staring in a flustered manner. “Ah, Kiryu, I—I should have been more careful where I put that little sketch. I apologize that you had to come across it…” Keito might have been a little bit red in the face, but Kuro wasn’t making eye contact, and he didn’t see the blush. 

“Danna,” The redhead spoke slowly, moving his arms off the desk, “Give me your hand?” 

“S-sure,” Keito confirmed nervously, thinking of the worst case scenario.  _ What was Kiryu thinking right now, god damn it?  _

The lean man quickly held up his left hand, and Kuro grabbed him by the wrist; he was gentle, but Keito let out a soft squeak of alarm. 

When Kuro pulled Keito’s hand up to his face and pressed two of his boyfriend’s fingers to his lips, Keito felt his world spinning out of control. 

The redhead opened his mouth just enough to entertain Keito’s digits, allowing the very tops of his fingers to slide past his lips. His mouth was slick with saliva and  _ soft,  _ and for a moment Keito wondered how it’d feel if a  _ different  _ part of his body was in Kuro’s mouth. He mentally smacked himself for being dirtier than needed, and stared, mesmerized, at his boyfriend’s face. The redhead’s cheeks were coated with a thick blush, showing how flustered he was at this intimate action. Keito was sure his own face was even redder, and getting brighter by the second. 

Kuro let Keito’s fingers slip a little farther past his lips before he began to lap at them with a steady tongue. He made a little noise, just a little hum against Keito’s digits, and that alone was enough to make Keito twitch in arousal. The redhead sighed through his nose, holding Keito’s wrist steady as he swirled his tongue around his boyfriend’s fingers, wetting them with thick saliva. 

Kuro allowed Keito’s fingers as deep as the start of his throat before he stopped their advancement, not wanting to choke and ruin it for both of them. He slid his tongue along the lengths of his boyfriend’s digits, and he could feel a little trail of spit that had escaped his lips dripping down his chin. 

By the time Kuro opened his mouth and gently pushed Keito’s wrist away, signifying the end, Keito was a sputtering, flushed mess. He stammered, voice almost completely dying out when he caught a glimpse of Kuro’s face—he looked messy, yet still absolutely perfect; the definition of handsome. His lips were pinker than usual, as a result of their activity, and they glimmered with beads of white. 

Kuro, finally managing to regain his composure, turned halfway away from Keito, who was still stuck rosy-cheeked in the same position. 

When Keito saw Kuro’s little wink, he realized that his boyfriend had a big night planned. 

He wasn’t opposed to it at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey horny kurokeis i made this for you. have fun. this is an actual gift for someone and an informal gift for my boyfriend. you’re welcome


End file.
